


July 1975

by AngryTrashBaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Sirius and his two brothers basically, if we're being totally honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryTrashBaby/pseuds/AngryTrashBaby
Summary: “You have seven minutes. Kreacher will see you upstairs and escort you out when your time is up.”-James and Euphemia stop by Grimmauld Place to retrieve Sirius's belongings.





	July 1975

**Author's Note:**

> just a glimpse into the aftermath of Sirius running away from home

“Mrs. Black.”

Euphemia Potter stood on the bright doorstep of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Her crimson and gold sari making her look like a radiant poppy against the drab facade of the house. James Potter stood next to his mother, hair a mess as always, but wearing darker colors... more suited to enter The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

Walburga Black stood in the dark doorway, dressed in an elegant beaded black gown, wearing a face of thinly veiled rage. Her nostrils were flared, her jaw was set, and her pupils had dilated in her light grey eyes. James Potter knew that face, because her oldest son had inherited that look, and that temper… though he’d never say that out loud.

“Can I help you, Mrs. Potter?”

She was already an intimidating woman, but Mrs Black’s anger made her every word venomous. Her eyes darted between Euphemia’s kind but firm gaze, to James. He did his best to look impassive. Not afraid. Not angry.

“Mrs Black, I think you can agree that neither of us wants to have this conversation on a London street… regardless of whether anyone can see or hear us.” Her voice was deep and firm, the usual lilt in her speech was gone. She held her own in front of the taller woman’s intimidating form.

Walburga looked at them, then at the three muggle children sitting two doors over playing with a grey cat. She stepped backward sweeping her hand, covered in glittering heirlooms, towards the foyer.

James just barely extended his knuckles to the spot directly behind his mother. An invisible hand reached out to brush too gently, against James’s. Sirius was there, crouching to fit completely beneath the cloak, and doing his best to become fully invisible.

Euphemia stepped past Walburga, and James stayed close behind his mother-- forming a barrier between an invisible Sirius and an incredibly angry Walburga Black.

“Mrs Black, please understand we did not come here seeking an argument. In fact we can be out of your family’s home in a manner of minutes. Please, just allow James to take a few things from S-“

“Do NOT say that boy’s name in this house. The shame he has brought on my-“

“Mrs Black.”

James couldn’t help but be impressed by his mother. She was shorter than Walburga, an overall quieter person, and her hair was more silver than black… but she was formidable.

“Let him go up and we will be gone in less than ten minutes. If you do not, we will have to further extend this whole affair and involve other parties. Let us get his things now, and we will never trouble you ever again...”

Walburga’s rage was paralyzing and her gaze shifted from Euphemia to James. To his credit, he didn’t look away.

“You have seven minutes. Kreacher will see you upstairs and escort you out when your time is up.”

“Thank you, Mrs Black.” He was using the voice he reserved for professors, mostly when he needed to get out of trouble. It did nothing to calm the anger emanating from the other woman, but he’d already known it wouldn’t… She hated him. The boy who’d enabled her son’s rebellion and in turn robbed her of an heir to carry on the family name. When she responded, her voice was low and dangerous,

“Goodbye Mr. Potter.”

She cast a look of warning towards Euphemia before storming out of the room, her black dress glittering in the candlelight, all while screaming for Kreacher.

James could practically feel the breath Sirius had finally let out. He reached his hand out again, and retracted it as soon as he’d felt Sirius’s touch from underneath the cloak making sure he was ready to go upstairs.

Kreacher approached, he made no effort to cover his disgust at the sight of the Potters in his mistress’s home.

“Follow me, Mr Potter.”

James cast a glimpse at his mother. She looked back with her honey colored eyes, a hint of urgency hading behind her kind look. She hadn’t thought any of this was a good idea from the beginning… bringing Sirius- but James (despite his better judgement) had convinced her. Sirius knew what he needed, and where it all was. James had felt that letting him collect what remnants of his life he wanted to keep was the least they could do for him.

Euphemia gave him a small reassuring smile, risked the same glance at the space she knew Sirius stood, and then busied herself inspecting a troll-leg umbrella stand that stood in the foyer.

James followed Kreacher. He was using his full weight to climb the stairs, and each step groaned in protest. Sirius was carefully avoiding all the spots he knew made noise, grateful for the cover James was providing. He was as close to James as he could possibly be without climbing onto his back.

Kreacher walked them up to Sirius’s door. He had pulled it open, and James immediately grabbed the inside knob, spinning to face Kreacher as Sirius slipped into the room behind him.

“Thank you very much Kreacher!”

James closed the door before Kreacher could stop him or answer, then he turned towards the notebook floating over the bedside table.

“Don’t get out from under that cloak…” James hissed. He opened the top drawer of the ebony dresser he was standing by, and started shoving shirts into one of the two bottomless bags they’d brought.

“Don’t worry about the clothes-“

“Well you don’t really fit in mine. And these are right here.”

“Don't. Worry. About. The. Clothes... Grab my books. And stop whispering so loud!”

James rolled his eyes as he scooped the contents of the second drawer (despite Sirius's continued protests) into the bag before turning towards the bookshelf that stood by the door. He quickly emptied most of it until only two pristine divination books remained.

Sirius whispered instructions for what to grab from across the room where he was rifling through personal items.

_‘That folder has all my notes about animagi.’_

_‘Open the top drawer of the desk, the floor plans of the castle we’ve finished so far are in there.’_

_‘Make sure you grab the notebook Remus gave me.’_

_‘Does that look like a radio to you James?’_

James moved as fast as he could, making sure they had gotten all of his most important belongings. The rest would have to stay. Time was practically up, so he bent to grab Sirius’s trunk. As he did, the door creaked open behind him. James quickly scanned the room making sure Sirius’s disembodied hands weren’t showing, before turning, expecting to see Kreacher.

“Potter...” Regulus stood in the doorway, not even halfway into the room. He stood tall, but held the door like a shield in front of him. His voice was quiet, not rough like his brother or mother’s. His expression was impossible to read.

“Oh! Hi Regulus. I’m just about finished here. Did you need something?”

It had been three days since Sirius had seen Regulus, the night of Narcissa and Lucius's wedding, before he'd run away.... Sirius had shown up at the Potter’s house an hour before sunrise, and he’d been living there since.

 

“What do you need Regulus?” James prompted again. He was getting nervous because he could practically hear Sirius's heart thumping from underneath the cloak, and was getting nervous Regulus might know there was someone in the room beside him.

There was still no answer, Regulus’s eyes were on the photo Sirius had stuck to the wall of himself, James, Remus, and Peter.

James looked at Regulus, trying to read the expression on his face. He was still looking at the photo on the wall, refusing to return the other boy’s gaze, but James knew the look on his face because it was the same look Sirius wore when he was running from his emotions.

He knew that Sirius had loved his brother. Knowing his best friend enough, he knew he still loved him. Judging by the look on the younger boy’s face, James had a feeling Regulus still loved his brother too.

“...keep him safe.”

The words were practically inaudible. If he hadn't grown so used to Peter’s mumbling James wouldn’t have heard him at all.

Keep him safe? That was barely a request that needed to be made. James Potter would take on Voldemort himself if it meant keeping Sirius safe.

“I always do.”

Kreacher appeared slipping past Regulus until he stood in front of James. James, however, kept his eyes on Regulus’s guarded face. He hadn't missed the way Regulus's lips had slightly tightened at his response.

“It’s time you go, Mr. Potter.”

Kreacher and Regulus both stepped out of the doorway making room for James to pass by them with Sirius’s trunk. Sirius maneuvered his way around Regulus and Kreacher and slipped in front of James. Kreacher followed closely behind the trunk James had brought down with him.

“Thanks Kreacher...”

“Farewell, Potters.”

Euphemia moved past the black door with that silver knocker, a snake... coiled but vigilant. She turned to look at her son from the front step of the house. James didn't move until he reached out his hand, letting out a deep breath when he felt Sirius bump fists with him.

They could hear Walburga screaming behind a closed door further in the house. No doubt she was telling her husband exactly what she thought of the Potters, all while Orion sat reading today’s edition of the Prophet barely listening. Regulus lingered at the top of the steps, watching as Kreacher led the two Potters out the front door. James cast him one last cautious look before he felt Sirius slip past him, and he followed.

...

The door closed behind them and Sirius took a much needed deep breath.

That voice, that house, this family... Sirius was done with it.

They turned as Number 12 disappeared behind them and he realized this would be the last time he’d see that number. It felt like, for the first time, he was finally being let out of captivity.

He’d never step foot in Grimmauld Place again.

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhh Sirius. You'll be back... womp womp  
> Maybe one day I'll be responsible and write out my hc for the night Sirius ran away.  
> in the mean time- kudos and comments mean a lot! thanks friends


End file.
